What Would Diana Do: Breakfast
by unoaranya30
Summary: Question posed by Arcadia81 on SM/WW group. Diana and Kal are married. She has to go to a meeting at nine. Kal wants to fool around with her first. What will Diana do? My answer is in the form of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Here is the first installment of the trilogy that is my answer to Arcadia's question. I almost didn't do it because we already have three great stories out of it and because I was so busy yesterday with the party and with my nephew and nieces and Little C.

Diana wakes up at 7:30 am. She has an important meeting at her Embassy at 9:00 am. Clark wants to fool around. Should Diana:

A. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting late with a big smile on her face.

B. Kindly tell Clark, no, but her schedule is open between 11:30 am and 1:30 pm.

C. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting with a big smile on her face but tell everyone there was an unexpected emergency that needed Wonder Woman's attention.

D. Kindly tell Clark, no, and tell him to get a better control of his needs.

E. Kiss Clark and pull away, before he really gets 'happy' and wickedly tells him "Tonight, When I get home.

F. Other. Explain.

So I am going with A, part of B and part of E. and here we go.

It was 7:28 am. Kal lay in his bed, in his apartment, in Metropolis. He wasn't alone. Snuggled and tucked tightly against him was his lovely bride of one year, Diana.

He was studying her intently but not quite as intently as he planned on studying her once she awoke. He marveled at her flawless physical beauty that was only enhanced by her flawless inner beauty. Her slender, supple and yet hard, naked body was pressed tightly against his. Her lovely face lay on his massive chest. One of her deceptively slender arms was draped across his abdomen and one of her legs was entwined with his. Her long, thick, curly raven locks were spread out behind her, over her delicious shoulders, and spilled onto his chest as well. There was a contented and happy smile on her full, luscious lips.

They had made love for several hours last night. They had to be more careful when in the apartment building, but since Clark Kent owned the top three floors and since the bed they were on was one that Kal had crafted from Kryptonian metal after they had married, they had not been too inconvenienced.

Kal smiled, remembering all of the little details of Diana's body and how she responded to his intimate caresses, kisses and lovemaking. He enjoyed nothing more than pleasing his beautiful wife and she had been pleased several times over. Kal was going to make sure that she was pleased again before she went to her important meeting at the Embassy in Washington later that morning. Apparently she had to be there by 9:00 am. That would give them plenty of time.

The clock struck 7:30 am. The alarm went off. "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder Cats! Hooo!" It was the collector's Thundercats alarm clock that Diana had bought for Kal for his birthday a couple of weeks ago. He had been thrilled and he always got a chuckle out of the alarm. Now if they could just find a He-man alarm clock…

Diana's lovely eyes fluttered open. Her clear, sea blue eyes looked at him. He liked how in some lights her eyes almost looked green sometimes. She was smiling at him. "Good morning Kal," she said in her sweet and melodious voice.

Kal never got tired of her voice; he could look at and smell and touch, and listen to her for hours. He never tired of her.

"Good morning, my love. So you have a busy day today," he answered, pulling her closer to himself. By doing so he almost had her on top of himself.

Diana's eyes gleamed with memory, excitement and anticipation. "I know what you are trying to do to me, Kal," she said, running her fingers lightly and adoringly over the powerful muscles of his chest and through his chest hair. "But I can't right now. I have to get to the meeting on time. If we start now we'll be here for hours. Let me get up and get ready and go and then we can spend the evening together at the Fortress."

Kal continued to hold her to him with a knowing smile on his face. His sky blue eyes sparkled with mischief. He could feel the wetness of her arousal on his thigh where she was straddling him as well as smell and feel her excitement. Convincing her was not going to be a problem. Well, to be honest he never had to do any convincing with Diana. Just sometimes the world demanded their attention at the most inopportune moments.

One of Kal's hands began to lightly stroke her back. He brushed his fingertips softly against her lovely skin and stroked from the small of her back, just above her buttocks to just between her shoulder blades. With his other hand he trapped one of her flawless rose bud nipples between his thumb and index finger, giving it a gentle tug.

Diana shivered and sighed. "Kal, you know I want to but we'll take too long. I have an opening between 11:30 am and 1:30 pm. I promise I'll come…" Diana let out an involuntary gasp. The hand that Kal had been using to caress her breast was now caressing her very excited and wet center.

"Yes. Yes, you _do_ have an opening between 11:30 and 1:30, and it is a very lovely and delicious opening, and I am absolutely certain that you will _come_ as well." Kal said this with a wicked look in his eyes as he inserted one of his powerful fingers, gently and easily given her state of arousal, into her tight, wet warmth.

"Kal!" Diana moaned. "_Please_. Not now." Her words were very unconvincing and her lovely hips were gyrating and thrusting against his hand. Kal knew that he had won but he also knew that Diana really did want to be to her meeting on time. He pulled his hand away from her a bit, eliciting a moan of disappointment from Diana.

"Go ahead and get ready, Love. I'll wait until your opening is ready, er, I mean I'll wait until your opening for lunch…Well, you know what I mean. I know you need to be on time." He surrendered knowingly.

Diana was flustered and disappointed. "Kal! You can't do this to me!"

"What's that? Help you get to your meeting on time by controlling myself?" He asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Diana complained exasperated. She thought for a minute about a conversation she had had with Shayera and Zatanna a few weeks prior. It gave her an idea.

"How about we do a speedy?" she proposed innocently, her eyes smoldering.

Kal looked at her amused and confused, "A what?"

"A speedy. It's when a couple wants to make love really bad but one or both of them is in a terrible hurry. So they have really fast and furious sex. It isn't as great as when they take their time but it is supposed to be lots of fun, very satisfying and should hold us over until lunchtime," Diana explained very knowledgably.

Kal chuckled. "You mean a _quickie_! Yes! Okay! If you are sure you want this to be fast and furious."

Both smiled triumphantly and then lost themselves in a long and sensuous kiss. Their lips parted each other's and their tongues explored each other's mouth. Finally they pulled away looking at each other with uncontrolled desire.

"Kal?" Diana murmured as he again caressed her womanhood with his expert hand.

"Yes?" Kal answered with his finger again buried in his lovely wife and his face buried in her hair.

"This isn't a quickie. And I want you to take me from behind but I want to be able to see what you are doing to me in the mirror."

Kal almost choked. This was the first time Diana had acted so kinky but he loved it. "My wish is your command, my lovely Princess."

Kal rolled Diana up over his body to the edge of the bed. She got on all fours with her lovely rear end pointed away from the bed. He knew instantly what she wanted. He stood up from the bed poised himself behind her. To their right was a large wall mirror. They were both staring at themselves in it.

Diana had positioned herself so that the glisteningly wet entrance to her warmth was visible in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of the size of Kal's arousal. It never ceased to amaze her. She reached back underneath her and grasped his impressive erection and squeezed him taking some of his own wetness and rubbing it on her already slick entrance. Then she backed up a little more, opening herself to him as he grasped her hips and entered her in one smooth and very fluid motion causing a gasp of pleasure to escape Diana's beautiful mouth.

Diana knew that she would not last long. But then Kal always had that effect on her. They could go for hours to be sure, but that generally meant multiple orgasms for her and generally quite a few for him as well. However, there was no denying that Kal could pace himself and his level of control was amazing. She was a warrior with all the physical and mental training but in this arena she had yet to get to the point where she could pace herself as well as her generous and attentive husband. It was the one weakness she enjoyed and relished.

Diana moaned and thrust herself back onto Kal with violent vigor. She watched in the mirror as he pounded into her, loving the view. "Faster! Harder!" she almost screamed. She was demanding. She wanted her release.

Kal increased his pace. To say that he found Diana's mischievous streak arousing would have been an understatement. He knew that he was going to explode soon. That was fine with him. He just wanted to make sure that his Beautiful Diana was satisfied.

He felt his wife's already deliciously tight inner muscles began squeezing his length in uncontrolled spasms as Diana began to tremble all over. She was moaning her release loudly as Kal increased his pace and pushed her down onto the bed. Her legs were spread and her feet were curled up around his rear. She was grasping the sheets with both of her hands and screaming his name.

It was too much. With a final loud grunt, Kal buried himself in his wife's amazing warmth and released his own torrent. This brought Diana to another climax and then they lay panting, still connected.

After a few minutes Kal stood up and pulled Diana to him in a tender embrace. She sighed into his chest. "That was amazing Kal!"

"Yes, it was." He kissed her cheek tenderly. Why don't you get dressed and I'll fly you to the Embassy? You won't be more than a minute late."

"Kal! I have to clean up. You made a very serious mess!" she giggled as she headed for the bathroom.

Kal caught her wrist. "Don't clean up. Just get dressed. You always smell wonderful. And every time you feel "the mess" while you're in your meeting it will remind you of this morning and of your opening between 11:30 and 1:30." Kal said this with a twinkle in his eyes.

Diana looked at him for a minute wondering what had gotten into them today then she smiled wickedly. "Ok," she whispered. "But you better be there on time and we can't be as loud as we were this morning."

"Your word is my command, my lovely Princess."

Diana giggled, dressed and then jumped into her husband's arms. As they took off she wondered how she would be able to concentrate on anything the rest of the day.

Minutes later Diana was seated in the conference room next to her sister Donna and her Mother. There were delegates and reporters present. All were impressed with the diplomacy of the lovely Ambassador and Princess. None noticed the extra color in her cheeks or the wistful smile that continuously found its way to her beautiful mouth, none but the Queen and her sister.

8


	2. Chapter 2

This is part two of a three-part answer to a question that Arcadia81 posted to the SM/WW group. Part Three will not be posted until Chapter Eight of Breathless is finished. Promise

The question: What should Diana do?

Here are the options we were given:

Diana wakes up at 7:30 am. She has an important meeting at her Embassy at 9:00 am. Clark wants to fool around. Should Diana:

A. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting late with a big smile on her face.

B. Kindly tell Clark, no, but her schedule is open between 11:30 am and 1:30 pm.

C. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting with a big smile on her face but tell everyone there was an unexpected emergency that needed Wonder Woman's attention.

D. Kindly tell Clark, no, and tell him to get a better control of his needs.

E. Kiss Clark and pull away, before he really gets 'happy' and wickedly tells him "Tonight, When I get home.

F. Other. Explain.

Here is the second part of my answer. I call it…

Lunch

It was 10:00 am. The meeting was going well. Everyone present, as usual, showed Diana a great deal of respect. Even the ones who could care less about her ideals of peace or her funding, support and aggressive push for special centers where women and children who had been abused or abandoned could go for shelter, protection, representation and education. There were many such centers in existence now throughout the country and in fact many overseas. It saddened her that the countries, where it seemed the centers were needed the most, were the most resistant.

Diana knew that her mother, while sitting quietly and patiently by her side, was seething inside at the barbarism that still exited in "Man's World", as she called it. At the same time her mother had expressed, on more than one occasion, how proud she was of her progress and patient persistence.

This morning there had been some small victories. Two new nations had agreed to allow centers to be opened within their borders and six more centers were to be opened in nations already participating with Themyscira.

The meeting was going well, and so was Diana. She found the small victories filled her with hope for the future. That and her mind kept straying back to earlier that morning, and the wild and wonderful 'quickie' that she and Kal had shared. It was the first time they had a 'quickie' and Diana knew that it wouldn't be the last. Diana found that she would be smiling brightly at no one in particular for a little longer than normal.

Always a kind and gentle, woman, she seemed to be even more so this morning. She was almost bubbly. Her attitude was infectious. It seemed the diplomats, representatives and reporters attending the meeting smiled and nodded a little more readily than normal, and none could seem to take their eyes off of the beautiful, glowing face of the Princess Ambassador.

It was not the first time this had happened, but it was the first that both Diana's mother, the Queen, and her sister had been in attendance and witnessed the happy spectacle that was Diana. Both Hippolyta and Donna loved Kal and found the affect he had on Diana, amazing.

Hippolyta had been skeptical, suspicious and flat out antagonistic when first she had met him. She had every reason to be given what she and all of her sister Amazons, with the exception of her two lovely daughters, had experienced at the hands of men. She had slowly come to trust, appreciate and love the man with the power of a god who was as gentle as a lamb. It had been six years now since she had met Superman and one year since he and Diana had wed. She had never seen her daughter happier. Not that she had ever been a melancholy girl; she just seemed to be complete with her husband.

Diana could feel a burning, hot wetness between her legs. She shifted in her seat as she felt Kal's powerful and potent release soak her panties. She almost gave an audible sigh at the memory and in anticipation for his arrival at 11:30.

She couldn't take the smile off of her face. Her Kal drove her crazy. She was an immortal champion of many of the goddesses of Olympus, a princess and warrior of Themyscira, and it was all she could do to control her desire to get up and leave the meeting to go home and spend the rest of the day with her generous and wonderful husband.

Diana noticed that her sister and mother were giving her curious looks. She knew that she would be getting an interrogation from both of them during the break. She hoped she would be able to control her mouth and not volunteer any unnecessary information. Donna had a way of getting details from her that she had no intention of sharing. It seemed to be a gift that had been bestowed to her exclusively.

It was 10:15; time for a break. Delegates, statesmen, representatives, aides and reporters stepped out of the conference room of the Embassy and were herded towards a lovely, inner courtyard for refreshments.

Diana, Hippolyta and Donna stayed behind. All three stood simultaneously; three tall, slender, strong raven-haired beauties. At nearly six feet tall, they towered over most woman and even most men. Hugs were exchanged and then, as Diana knew it would happen, Donna started off the interrogation.

"Okay, Diana, I want to know why you were almost late, why you keep blushing, why you can't stop smiling and I want to know the why with all the details."

Despite being mentally prepared for the question, Diana didn't know how to answer. For a few moments she just blushed deeper and seemed to develop a permanent.

Her mother laughed her musical laugh. "I think it is probably best we do not know the details, Little One," she said to Donna who was, at the moment, giggling at Diana's sudden loss for words, and who was no longer little. In fact she was just a couple inches shorter than her sister.

Hippolyta turned to Diana, "The meetings will be over at 11:30. How would you like to join your sister and me for lunch? We can take the portal home, relax, and be back before your next slew of appointments at 1:30."

"Mother, I'd love too but Kal is going to do…He is going to have me…He is going to take me…We are going to spend my lunch time together," Diana finished flustered. She couldn't seem to think straight, knowing what Kal and she would be doing in just over an hour.

"He is coming here?" her mother asked.

"I'm sure he will do, have and take you," Donna said teasingly.

Hippolyta continued nonplussed, "Why don't you both join us then. Your Kal is always welcome on Themyscira. He is considered an honored friend, ally and I look on him as a son."

Both Donna and Diana looked at their mother with surprise. Both knew that she had grown fond of Kal-El over the past few years but neither had any idea how deep that fondness had gone.

"I'm sorry, Mother. We were going to spend that short time alone together today. Can I or we go another time this week?" Diana asked, knowing that they would both know exactly why she wasn't accepting the invitation.

"You are welcome at anytime, my daughter. I only ask that you two take care not to destroy anymore structures or alter the terrain in any way. It seems that your husband spends as much time making repairs when the two of you come to visit as he does visiting and spending time with you." The Queen said this with a serious tone in her voice but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Donna went into a fit of giggles, snorts and guffaws. Diana's cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson but then she too giggled, albeit nervously.

The fifteen minute break was up. Everyone was filing back into the conference room. Another hour and then she would again be with Kal. Diana was forcing herself to focus and pay attention. Finally! It was over! Everyone was leaving. An aid walked up to her. "I have a reporter by the name of Clar…"

"Send him in immediately!" Diana interrupted the young aide with uncontrolled excitement.

"Where to, Ma'am?" the aide asked, surprised at the Ambassador's response.

"Yes. Where?" Donna asked amused.

"Oh, show him in to the south room," Diana decided. The room was sound proof and not too small or too large and had been used for interviews in the past.

"I would say hello to my Son-In-Law before your sister and I depart," Hippolyta said.

The three of them made their way to the south room arriving just a minute before the aide appeared with the large and meek looking reporter, Clark Kent. He pushed up his glasses nervously and thanked the aide for her help.

When the aide had disappeared all four burst into laughter. Donna gave Clark a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, Brother-In-Law. Mother and I are going to have lunch on Themyscira. To bad you can't come with us, but Diana said that you had her for breakfast this morning, and that you liked it so much that you decided you were going to have her for lunch as well, or something like that." Her eyes sparkled knowingly, waiting for the reveal.

Clark turned to the blushing Diana. He asked with a shy grin on his face, "You told them about this morning?"

"I knew it!" Donna exclaimed. "What exactly happened this morning?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Clark and Diana looked at each other and then at Donna with big grins plastered on their faces.

"Oh, nothing," Diana finally answered.

The Queen came to their rescue. "Let us leave them, Little One. We are having lunch soon and need to be back here by 1:30."

Donna nodded grinning, "See you two love birds later. Enjoy your lunch, oh and try not to break anything while you're doing, um, lunch."

Hippolyta and Donna disappeared around a corner. Donna could still be heard laughing.

Diana turned to Clark, took his hand, pulled him into the south room and closed the door. She was tired of waiting. She pulled Clark's face down to hers and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss of unbridled desire. She pulled away from his strong and responsive lips for a second. Their foreheads were touching and Diana was tracing her fingers along Clark's chin, neck and shirt line. Her lovely sea blue eyes stared into his strong, be speckled, sky blue ones, "I now have an hour and fifty minutes. I want you to make love to me for the rest of the free time that I have, but we will need to be careful and even though this is a sound proof room we need to be quiet."

Clark stared back into her eyes adoringly and said amused, "Making love to you for the next two hours shouldn't be any problem. You know I can be careful. As for us, needing to be quiet, I would like to remind you that the loud one here is you."

Diana smiled, "Yes, well, that is my husband's fault. Do you think you could do things to me that make me need to be loud, and manage to keep me quiet?" Diana asked as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was both a request and a challenge.

"I mean, I know you are Superman but there are some things that even you may not be capable of," she challenged sweetly as she pulled off his glasses and shirt. "It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to hide such a large, beautiful body behind big clothes and glasses," she sighed running her hands through the dark hair that covered his broad and thickly muscled chest.

Clark pulled Diana into a tighter embrace and smelling her hair and peppering her head and face and neck with light kisses. He stopped for a second. Her face was turned up towards him, her eyes were closed. There was a smile of contentment on her beautiful face.

Clark grinned. "How are your panties?"

Diana's eyes flew open. Her lovely, large eyes stared back into his. "They're soaked and ruined, Kal," she answered shyly.

"Well then, I think it probably best that I get them off of you as soon as possible," Clark said mischievously, as he scooped Diana up into his arms and laid her down gently on top of the conference table.

Diana stared up at him, her eyes shining, "Kal. Please don't destroy my dress. I don't have any extra here."

"We won't destroy your dress, but we will have to remove it in order to save it," he replied, as he unsnapped her dress and pulled it off of her slender, lithe form. She was in her lingerie now; a beautiful red lacy bra with a matching and equally lovely and ruined pair of panties.

He could see and smell her arousal. It was a smell that drove him crazy. He still found it amazing that he had been blessed with the most beautiful woman, both inside and out, in the world, and that he had such a potent affect on her. She was staring up at him, this woman that was a warrior without peer, created and gifted by the Greek gods, desired by men the world over. She was staring up at him. She had entrusted and given her heart and body to him and was even now waiting for him to share his body with her and satisfy her as only he could.

Clark bent down and began placing small, wet kisses all around her naval in circular pattern. His soft kisses slowly spiraled outwards from her naval while his hands stroked her flawless, muscular and very feminine thighs and legs.

Diana laid her head back with a contented sigh. She ran her hands through her Kal's thick, black hair while he tortured her tight, lovely belly with soft kisses and caressed her thighs and legs with his large, gentle and expert hands. One of her hands strayed down to his neck and shoulders. She could feel steel hard knotted muscles underneath his beautiful skin. She caressed his neck and smiled as she pulled an involuntary groan from her husband and lover.

Clark's torturous kisses eventually brought him to just under Diana's lacy red bra. There was a snap in the front which Clark unfastened expertly with his lips, tongue and teeth, releasing her pert and lovely breasts.

The groan that Diana had pulled from Clark paled in comparison to the moans of pleasure that began to escape Diana's lips as Clark began to kiss and lick the underside of first one then the other of her breasts. He was slow and deliberate. He waited until he could feel her whole body tensing then he trapped one of her perfect and erect nipples between his lips and pulled, gently caressing the sensitive nipple with his tongue.

It was too much. The memory of what they had shared just that morning, the wet and ruined panties that she continued to ruin, the two and a half hours of anticipation and longing for this moment to arrive coupled with Kal's lovemaking sent her over the edge. Her whole body tensed and then trembled as she moaned out her first release.

"Kal," she groaned hoarsely, "More."

Clark smiled up at her face. Her eyes were closed. Her body was still coming down from her release. He moved his mouth to her other breast and repeated his attentions. Diana continued groaning his name and running her hands through his hair and over his thick neck and shoulders in an intimate caress. His hands moved up her thighs to the cute little bows that kept her ruined panties up. He quickly undid the laces and slowly pulled her panties down and free.

A small whimper of anticipation escaped Diana's lips as Kal exposed her lovely wet center. Her legs trembled slightly as he spread them gently and bent down to smell and kiss her. She felt a large hand cupping her sex in an intimate massage that caused her to grind intensely against him.

"You're right. Your panties are ruined. I don't think there is any way you can save them. You really soaked them. What were you thinking about all morning?" Kal teased.

"Most of that is yours, you dirty man," Diana moaned out as she continued to grind vigorously against her husband's hand.

"This is true, but a good thirty-five percent of it is yours and the way you're going, you'll be catching up well before our time here is up," Kal answered her softly as he nuzzled her neck and inserted one of his thick fingers easily into her sex. There was no resistance. She was beyond wet.

"Kal, I want you now. You don't have to warm me up. I'm ready. You're not going to hurt me." Diana's breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"I can't. My pants are still on. All you took off were my shirt and glasses. So now, what do we do?" He continued his tortuous teasing as he continued making love to her with his hand and finger on and in her soaked center and with his mouth along her neck, ears, lips, eyes and breasts. His other hand was buried in her thick, curly raven black tresses.

"Take them off now!" She groaned into his neck.

He could feel and smell her body tensing for another release. Her inner muscles began to spasm, gripping his finger as she climaxed a second time moaning loudly. She collapsed onto the table breathing hard. "Kal, I need you in me now!"

"Okay, Love. But I think I'm going to need a little help, seeing as my hands are full," he bent down to her face with a twinkle in his eyes as he captured her lovely mouth in a deep and sensuous kiss.

Diana broke the kiss. She was breathing hard as she pushed him up and off of her. "You are an impossible and cruel man," she whispered happily as she grasped his belt and yanked it off and, with a toss, sent crashing into the far wall. As she began to undo his pants she peppered his muscular chest with kisses, stopping to trap a hard nipple between her beautiful lips and white teeth. She almost got lost in the kisses and had to stop to concentrate on removing his pants. When she finally succeeded she removed his boxers and stared adoringly at her husband's immense erection.

Kal bent to remove his socks. As he did so Diana stood up from the table and pushed him onto it. He smiled up at her and she beamed back as she bent down and began to kiss him wetly from base to tip and back down, all the while caressing the tremendous muscles of his thighs, buttocks and stomach. This time it was Kal who was groaning. He lifted his head and watched her loving ministrations.

Diana stopped and climbed up on the table straddling Kal. She set her wet center down on his chest. He could feel her juices on his skin. She looked down at him, "If we plan on not ruining any furniture, then you are going to have to stay on your back and I'm going to have to be on top." As she said this she lifted off his chest and slowly lowered herself slowly down onto him, enveloping his impressive length and girth in her warm, tight wetness. Both gasped in unison.

"Kal. I want you to let me do this while you lay still. Can you lay still?" Diana asked moaning.

Kal nodded bringing his hands up along her shapely thighs up her sides and to her pert breasts. He trapped a nipple between each thumb and forefinger squeezing and pulling gently.

Diana brought her hands up trapping Kal's on her breasts as she slowly rode him. She slide up and down his length slowly at first, savoring the intense sensations then she slowly increased the pace. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. She was lost in the rapture of the moment. As she rode him faster and harder the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing quickly reached a breaking point and she collapsed onto his chest panting out her third climax.

Kal caressed his panting wife's back and placed gentle kisses on along the hairline of her forehead. When she could again communicate coherently she raised her glistening torso off of him and stared dreamily down at him. "Again," she panted.

"Again," Kal affirmed as his beautiful Diana began riding him again. This time she lasted ten minutes. It was ten minutes of her yelling out her pleasure into her husband's mouth as he trapped her lips with his, stifling her screams of pleasure.

"How much time do we have left?" she asked after her forth explosion.

"Why, Beautiful? Are you getting tired?" Kal asked with raised eyebrows.

Diana smiled weakly. "No. Amazons do not tire and I am not just any Amazon. I was gifted by the gods and, and I want more."

Diana began to move vigorously on Kal's hardness. He stopped her gently and said, "Let me do the work, Love."

Diana's eyes flashed for brief moment as he sat up with her still impaled on him. He kissed her beautiful lips and caressed her back. His attentions quickly melting the fight she had felt for a moment. Surrendering willingly to her husband was not something she found to be demeaning in any way. He never used her need for him to belittle or demean her.

"I wanted to do the work this time. You always satisfy me." Diana whispered quietly, already lost to the soft rhythm of Kal sliding her up and down his length gently and slowly, a hand on each of her lovely, round cheeks, as he moved her.

They were forehead to forehead staring into each other's eyes. They had tortured looks on their faces as they slowly neared another release, for Diana and a first for Kal.

Kal defied gravity taking them both several feet above the tabletop. He knew that if he stayed on the table that there would be no table when they were done.

Diana slowly began to increase her pace stating that she had recuperated enough. Her pants turned into gasps and moans and shouts as she neared the breaking point.

Kal knew that he could let himself go and still be able to continue with his level of arousal. As Diana reached her fifth climax, Kal let himself go, thrusting vigorously into her warmth and for the second time that day, grunted loudly as he let go and filled his beautiful and amazing wife's trembling body with his release.

They clung to each other desperately as they floated there in the air a few feet above the floor and table.

"I love you, Kal," Diana panted.

"I love you, Diana," Kal panted in return.

"Do you want to stop? You only have a half hour left before your next meetings start," Kal asked.

"No. One more time. Let's make it last for fifteen minutes. That will give me time enough to recover and clean up before the meetings," Diana responded with a happy smile. "Anyway, I think you need one more as well," she said sweetly.

Ambassador Diana stepped out the south room looked down the long hall and then gestured for Clark Kent to come out of the room behind her. "It's clear," she said.

"I know," Clark Kent said with a smile.

Ambassador Diana clung to reporter, Clark Kent's arm with her lovely head against his shoulder as they walked slowly down the long deserted hall.

"Nobody coming yet?" Ambassador Diana asked.

"Not yet," Clark Kent replied. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted and happy and naked," she replied.

"That's because you just had amazing sex with Superman and with your husband and because you aren't wearing any panties," Clark Kent answered. "There are people coming, my Princess."

The two disentangled themselves quickly, just before a small group of delegates rounded the corner.

"Thank you for interviewing me, Mr. Kent. I really enjoyed myself," Diana said smiling brightly at her husband.

"Thanks for having an opening for me, it was perfect" Clark answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Diana giggled and then drew close to Clark for a brief moment.

"Meet me at the Fortress tonight for dinner," she whispered and then she was gone down the hall to her meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final installment of a three-part answer to a question that Arcadia81 posted to the SM/WW group.

The question: What should Diana do?

Here are the options we were given:

Diana wakes up at 7:30 am. She has an important meeting at her Embassy at 9:00 am. Clark wants to fool around. Should Diana:

A. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting late with a big smile on her face.

B. Kindly tell Clark, no, but her schedule is open between 11:30 am and 1:30 pm.

C. Give in to temptation and arrive at the meeting with a big smile on her face but tell everyone there was an unexpected emergency that needed Wonder Woman's attention.

D. Kindly tell Clark, no, and tell him to get a better control of his needs.

E. Kiss Clark and pull away, before he really gets 'happy' and wickedly tells him "Tonight, When I get home.

F. Other. Explain.

This final part to my answer encompasses option E.

Dinner

Clark watched the lovely, retreating form of his wife disappear down the hall towards her next slew of meetings. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his strong face. He could still smell and taste her. It was a smell and taste he could never get enough of.

He almost groaned at the memory of their quickie earlier that morning and at the amazing intimacy they had just shared. It would be an eternity until evening came, and he again had her to himself, in the privacy, seclusion and safety of the Fortress.

"Hmmm. I wonder what you could have possibly been staring at? Sooo. How was your exclusive lunch interview? Did you get the Princess Ambassador to open up? From the look on your face I'd say she must have responded well to your interviewing style."

Clark was yanked from his daydream to find Donna standing next to him. She had a knowing grin and her eyes danced with amusement. He had been so engrossed in his happy thoughts that he had not noticed her arrival.

Clark smiled down at his mischievous and lovely sister-in-law. "Our lunch interview was fabulous. The Princess Ambassador is an amazing woman. How was your lunch?" There was a twinkle in his eye as he answered her.

Donna giggled, "I'm sure my lunch paled in comparison to yours."

Donna gave Clark a quick hug and peck on the cheek. As she pulled away, her eye caught something red in the dinner jacket pocket closest to her.

"What's this?" Donna asked, as she reached in and pulled out Diana's red, lacey, and very well used panties from Clark's jacket pocket holding them up at eye level and at arm's length.

Clark froze.

Donna gasped.

There was a flash of light.

"Well, Smallville… Looks like somebody was having a good time."

Clark and Donna turned to see Lois and Jimmy standing just at the turn of the hall leading to conference room that would keep Diana prisoner for the next several hours. Jimmy was lowering his camera.

Lois had a shocked and surprised look on her face.

Jimmy had a look of awe and deep respect on his. "Whoa! No way, CK! Wondergirl? That is just crazy! You must be like a Superman!"

Donna realized she was still holding her sisters extremely well used panties up in the air. Thinking on her feet, like the peerless Amazon warrior that she was, she quickly stuffed them back into Clark's jacket pocket, stepped back and gave Clark a loud, stinging smack across the face. With an insulted look she said, "No, Mr. Kent. Those aren't mine! How dare you confront me with such a disgusting accusation! You shameless pervert! Yeah. I'll bet all you want is an interview! I suggest you find your own way out before I have you thrown out!"

With her back to Lois and Jimmy, Donna winked at him, then spun on her heels and stormed off in the direction of the conference room where her mother and sister were already prisoners. As soon as she turned the corner out of Lois and Jimmy's line of sight she began convulsing with silent laughter, while at the same time wincing in pain from slapping Kal. She was looking forward to talking to Diana later. Her prim, innocent acting sister sure had a kinky side.

Clark stood frozen in place for a moment. His mind was still reeling from what had just happened.

"Whose panties are those, Smallville? What's your connection to the young princess?" Lois was standing in front of him staring alternately up at his face then down at his pocket. It was obvious that she would have absolutely no problem yanking them out for a better look if given the chance.

"So you two aren't dating?" Jimmy asked. His face looked crestfallen, almost heart-broken.

Clark cleared his throat. He fidgeted nervously. He kept his right hand over his pocket protectively. "No, Jimmy. We aren't dating. I was just trying to see if I could set up another interview with the Princess Ambassador."

"Oh, well, that explains everything then. Your chummy closeness with the young princess and the sexy, red lingerie you have in your pocket," Lois shot back sarcastically.

"You surprise me, in a very unpleasant manner, Smallville. You've been married for just about a year to some tall, sorta pretty, sorta dull looking girl, and you're already so bored with marriage that you're trying to get some on the side? And with a Princess no less! So spit it out. Whose panties are those?"

Clark sighed. He would have to tell Lois and Jimmy something. Going with most of the truth should shut them up.

"The panties are my wife's. We had some fun this morning and I wanted to keep her panties so that I could sniff…" Clark began.

"Ok! You know what? I don't want to know about your disgusting little fetishes! TMI! Ok? TMI! I want to know your relation to the Princess, and if those are your wife's panties, then why was the princess holding them?" Lois exploded. She had turned several different shades of red.

"No way! You like to sniff panties too? I think the first time I did that, I was twelve years old. I was over at my buddy's house and I snuck into his sixteen year old sister's room. She had a pair just lying on the floor so I picked them…"

"Jimmy! I don't want to hear it!" Lois growled menacingly.

Jimmy clamped his mouth shut, realizing too late that he had maybe volunteered a little too much information.

Clark looked at Jimmy with amusement. He suddenly didn't feel so nervous and this was kind of fun seeing Lois so wound up.

"Well like I said, the panties belong to my wife. You both know that I have interviewed the Princess Ambassador on more than one occasion. I was simply trying to set up another interview with her about the success of the HER centers that she has been working so hard on for the last couple of years. I was able to catch the younger princess here in the hallway just now before she went into the meetings. She remembered me from my earlier interviews with her sister so she was friendly. Unfortunately, my wife's panties must have been sticking out of my pocket a little and she saw them. Being an Amazon, she is naturally very fast, aggressive and suspicious of men in general. Obviously she thought that I was some kind of pervert that wanted her to wear someone else's panties or seduce her."

Lois stared hard at Clark for a moment more, trying to read him. To Clark, it seemed like an eternity. There was a look of incredulity in her eyes at what she had just witnessed. Finally, exasperated, she exhaled, "I guess I just never pegged you as the fetish type, Smallville. Next time you decide to tote around your wife's panties for the occasional sniff, "she said this with disgust, "make sure you stash them where the rest of the world can't see them. Like maybe in an inside pocket or in your wallet. They're certainly small enough to fit in your wallet! Why do they even bother calling those panties?"

Clark kept himself from chuckling; remembering the days when he had wanted to see Lois in her underwear. He shook his head to clear it of the uninvited memory and mumbled something about leaving the Embassy before he was thrown out. He looked intently at Jimmy's camera, then excused himself and made his way outside while Lois and Jimmy said good-bye and continued on to the conference room.

Once outside and out of sight of curious eyes, Clark blurred back to their apartment in Metropolis. He changed into his Superman uniform and was about to teleport to the Watchtower when J'onn informed him over the com-link that Bizarro was apparently on the loose and trying save some people in New York by first flying them high into the sky, dropping them, then catching them before they hit the ground.

Superman sighed; it looked like he would have his hands full for a while.

Diana had just taken her seat next to her mother. Delegates, aides, representatives and reporters were still rolling in. Cameras were flashing, taking pictures of the two raven haired beauties.

Diana wondered where Donna was, seeing that her seat was still empty. No doubt she was poking fun at Kal. The thought of Kal brought a small sigh of contentment and a radiant smile to her lovely face. She replayed the wonderful morning and the two-hour lunch that she had shared with Kal in her mind and wondered if she would have the self-control to stay put for the next four hours. She wondered what Kal was doing at the moment and if he was thinking of her.

Her eyes gleamed brightly at the prospect of making dinner for Kal at the Fortress that evening. She knew exactly what she was going to feed him. It was his favorite dish.

She squirmed restlessly in her seat remembering suddenly that she wore no underwear. It caused heat to spread in her belly. She clamped her legs shut tight and forced her mind back to the business at hand. She couldn't afford to ruin her dress while in the meetings and she had to keep her mind sharp.

Just then Donna walked in. She was rubbing her hand and she wore a smile on her face that said she had just uncovered the best secret in the world. She came over to Diana after stopping for a couple of pictures and gave her a hug. As she hugged her she whispered in her ear, "It's 1:35 p.m. Do you know where your panties are?" Then she sat down giggling.

Diana blushed deeply. How did Donna…? Suddenly she knew. Donna, no doubt pulled them right out of Kal's pocket. He must not have had them stuffed down deep enough in his pocket to avoid her sharp eyes. She blushed deeper as a picture of her and Kal on the conference table flashed in her head.

Diana noticed Lois Lane enter the room and how she seemed very interested in Donna. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her panties but something told her that it did.

The four hours dragged by. These meetings were not about the HER centers. It was much more political and a lot less humanitarian. She was being asked to attend this function, there were agents asking her to appear in commercials and on cereal boxes. She was even asked if she would pose nude for a swimsuit issue of sports illustrated. They assured her that it would be tastefully done.

Diana's patience was being taxed. She knew that if she was fighting to stay in control, then her mother must be seething inside. Even Donna seemed a little annoyed with the meetings and proposals. Everything seemed so shallow compared to the meetings of the morning.

It was 3:30 pm. Time for break. They had a half hour to relax.

Diana wanted to spend it with her mother and sister alone. But unlike the group that had been present in the morning, the afternoon group was not nearly as respectful of Princess Ambassador's privacy.

Lois quickly walked over to Donna, cornering her. Donna looked up at her from her seat and smiled. She already had a response ready for her.

Diana looked on feeling a little nervous about what Lois might want or ask. Hippolyta had no idea what was going on.

Both Diana and Donna were taken aback when Lois spoke. "I want to apologize for what happened out in the hall with my colleague, Mr. Clark Kent. I assure you he did not mean to offend you in the least. He is a quiet, respectful man. He was raised on a farm by the nicest, cleanest couple you could ever hope to meet."

To Diana and Donnas' surprise, Lois continued, "He's been married for just over a year you know, and it seems he has a fetish for his wife's underwear. I have worked with him for a few years now and have never seen him disrespect anyone much less a lady. That being said, could I ask what kind of relationship you have had in the past with my colleague, Clark Kent?"

Diana and Donna were fighting unsuccessfully to hide the surprise on their faces. Hippolyta looked on amused, "Yes, Daughter, tell us just what exactly is your relationship with this reporter."

Donna glared at her mother for a moment before responding, "I recognized Mr. Kent as an honored guest, who has been here on numerous occasions to interview my sister, the Princess Ambassador." Donna shifted her gaze to look Lois directly in the eyes, "I greeted him, and we spoke and then I saw the suspicious cloth in his jacket."

Donna took on a pained look. "On Themyscira, red silk is a symbol and a reminder of how quickly a woman can be tricked by a man."

She continued, not looking at Diana, "I saw the red silk and immediately imagined that he was aware of what it meant to me and planned to take advantage of me. One can never be sure. Men are such evil creatures. No doubt, now that he knows he has no chance with me he will try to seduce my sister."

Out of curiosity, Donna glanced over at Diana and was rewarded with an icy glare.

"I see," Lois responded quietly. She knew she would have to put in a good word for Clark with these Amazons. If she did not, then Clark was likely not to survive the week.

"Well, like I mentioned, Clark is just Clark. He isn't dangerous in any way shape or form. He is very friendly and kind, even if a little dull, but he would never in a million years take advantage of anyone, much less a woman. I would know. I've worked with him for a few years now and he has a very delicate constitution. His big bad secret, that we were all unfortunate enough to discover this afternoon, is a fetish for his wife's red silk underwear."

Diana was staring at her lap intently.

Hippolyta was looking from Lois to Donna to Diana and back again.

Donna was now in the driver's seat. "I will accept your explanation, Ms. Lane. He has always behaved as a perfect gentleman in our presence. I must apologize for striking him."

Diana looked up at her sister nearly forgetting herself at the revelation. What had happened? She could see that Donna's palm was still red. Good! Served her right for striking Kal! How did Lois Lane see Donna with her panties?

"I appreciate your understanding, your Highness. Well, I'll leave you ladies alone." Lois turned and walked out of the room to where Jimmy waited for her. "I think the big, clumsy, panty sniffer is safe now."

Diana and Hippolyta both stared at Donna confused looks on their lovely faces. Diana spoke first. "You struck Kal! Why?"

"Since when has red silk been a symbol of anything on Themyscira?" Hippolyta asked her.

Donna laughed and explained everything to Diana and her Mother. Hippolyta shook her head, "I suppose we should all be grateful that the Embassy is not falling apart."

Diana was embarrassed but was glad that it was Donna that had discovered her panties and not Lois or her Mother. It sounded as if Donna had saved them both from some serious questions but Kal would have to pay for not being more careful. She smiled as she thought of how she would exact her revenge on him later.

Donna interrupted Diana's thoughts, "Have you ever read this article?" She placed an open magazine in front of her. Diana glanced at the article that Donna had placed in front of her. Her eyes grew four times their normal size. She looked at Donna.

"Well, I figure that you already have the breakfast and lunch thing going. You have some dirty panties and right now, you have no panties. Since you are having such a great and extremely kinky day with your husband, why not end the day on the same note?" Donna explained.

"What magazine is this?" Diana asked.

"Oh. This is Cosmopoliton. It always has great info about this sort of thing. Anyway Powergirl walked in on Kator and Shayera doing this the other day. Apparently she mixed up her room with Shayera's, and got a real nice eyeful of happiness for her troubles." Donna was grinning from ear to ear.

Diana set the magazine down. She wasn't one to look up information to spice up her sex life. As far as she was concerned it couldn't get more spiced up than what she and Kal shared with each other. She had heard other women complaining about their husbands or boyfriends failure to please or just plain selfishness as lovers. Others who were trying new things to put some spark back into their love lives.

Diana could not relate to this. There was nothing selfish about Kal. They had never shared a moment of intimacy where he had not pleased her, generally several times over. He was gentle, generous and consuming in his passion. He always made her feel worshiped in their lovemaking. So much so, that her body responded with equal passion to his lightest caress.

Diana sighed. It was going to be hard to pretend to be mad at him, but she planned on going through with her punishment and was sure that the article would be interesting to implement.

Break came to an end. The politics continued. Finally, it was five o'clock. The meetings were over. The room emptied. Diana embraced her mother and sister promising to visit during the week.

"What will you do to poor, kind, clumsy Kal?" Donna asked with a knowing smile.

"Do not be hard on your husband. He adores you." Hippolyta advised.

Diana smiled. "He is going to pay, but no, I can never be too hard on him."

It was nearly six when Diana was finally able to leave the Embassy. She flew north, arriving over the hidden Fortress just minutes later. Diana could withstand extreme temperatures for a long time but she did not have the invulnerability that Kal had. For this reason she rarely used either of the two underwater entrances to the Fortress. There were six other entrances for her to choose from but she decided to use the teleporter that Kal had invented. So far it was only set up to work for her body signature and at a maximum distance of a mile from the Fortress.

Diana spoke the Kryptonian phrase that Kal had taught her and was instantly enveloped in a warm, blue energy field. A second later she materialized in Kal's communication center.

Diana smiled to herself. It was just now six. She knew that Kal had not yet arrived because he would have already swept her off of her feet if he had been. It would not take her long to prepare herself for his arrival and dinner, but she had to move quickly, if she were to take Kal by surprise.

Superman felt mentally exhausted. It had taken him three hours of speaking Bizarroese to convince Bizarro that there was a better place for him to save people. "Htrae am worst place for Bizarro to save people. Bizarro should not go there. It am dumb idea anyway."

Bizarro had of course enthusiastically jumped at the opportunity. "Bizarro am not agree with thuperman. It am really dumb idea. Me am not go there right now. Me am hope that thuperman will not go with we when me not go there right now."

Upon reaching Htrae, Bizarro had been overjoyed, "This am a terrible place to live. Bizarro am not like it because Bizarro am not born here. Bizarro am not stay here for a long time and not call home. Bizarro am come to visit thuperman real soon.

Finally satisfied that Bizarro would stay on his home planet, of Htrae, for the near future at least, Superman took his leave. "Me am not have to go now, Bizarro. Me am glad you am not happy here. Me am hope me am not see you soon."

With that farewell he had left Bizarro and raced at the speed of light for home. He knew that by now Diana would be done with her busy day and likely already waiting for him at the Fortress for their promised dinner date.

He wondered what Diana had in mind as far as their meal went, but he was much more interested in what they would share together after their dinner. Reaching earth's atmosphere, Superman dropped down like missile into the icy waters and shot up through the vertical ice shaft into the ice cave outside of his Fortress. Spinning at super speed, he dried himself and touched the heavy Kryptonian metal door. At his touch it swung open.

As he entered he was assailed by the sound of Diana's strong heartbeat and her intoxicating scent. He never tired of her smell. He found it amazing that she always managed to smell like jasmine and lavender and taste of honey.

He could not smell food. Nothing was being cooked and Diana was not in the kitchen. As he entered his large living area adjacent to the kitchen, he discovered a trail of Diana's panties leading to their bedroom.

With a smile of anticipation Superman followed the panties into the bedroom and found Diana sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel. Other than the towel she wore nothing but a soft smile.

Superman walked over and knelt beside her, laying a warm gentle hand on her soft thigh. Gazing into her lovely sea blue eyes, he asked, "What would you like me to fix you for dinner?" There was a twinkle in his eyes. He had a good idea what he was going to feed her and what he would be fed.

Diana looked serious, "How many people saw my panties? Three? Five? Ten?"

Kal groaned. "Your sister saw them real well. There will be no question in her mind as to what transpired between us. Lois and Jimmy also saw them but not up close. No one else saw them." His hands were beginning to explore the familiar contours and curves of Diana's beautiful body.

Diana closed her eyes, basking in the sensations that Kal produced in her with only his touch. Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands over his and stopped his caress. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were eyes that she often found herself lost in.

Diana steeled herself, "I want you to go bathe. Then I want you to bathe me."

Kal stared back into her eyes. He knew she was struggling to keep control and not give in to him. He could smell her desire and excitement at his touch. Her heart beat faster in anticipation. Her body was electric to his touch.

He smiled and stood up. "Be right back for you," he said and blurred to the bathroom. As fast as Diana was, his speed still took her breath away. She closed her eyes, calming herself, regaining control of her body. She would have to pace herself tonight.

"Ok, your turn. Let's get that filthy body of yours cleaned up." Kal was grinning down at her. He stood completely naked his bronzed skin gleamed from the droplets of water still clinging to it. His muscles rippled thickly and smoothly under his skin. His hair was still wet.

Diana gasped involuntarily as she stared hungrily and unashamedly at his body. She gave another gasp as he scooped her up in his arms and blurred to the bathroom with her. He walked down into the large in ground pool he had made especially for his bride after having seen how she bathed back on Themyscira.

He already had the water hot and her favorite oils in the water. He stripped off her towel, tossing it to the side of the pool and set her down gently in the soothing water. They stared into each other's eyes, lost, for an eternal moment. All thoughts of punishment had fled her mind. She was brought back to the present by a question.

"Where do you want me to start, my Princess?" the question came out with both a tender reverence and a passionate possessiveness.

"I want you to wash my hair first." Her command came out soft and sweet.

Kal stood in the deep pool, his enormous arousal boldly breaking the surface. "Lie back in my arms," he instructed.

Diana lay back with her eyes closed, letting her thick curly raven locks dip down into the hot, soothing water. Kal began to massage her scalp and temples and neck, kneading her muscles and rubbing the soothing oils that she had known from a child into her hair and skin.

Diana's floated on her back. Kal's left hand supported her just above the buttocks. He feasted his eyes on her flawless beauty. Kal drank in every detail of her face, neck and body, the curve and swell of her perfect, firm breasts, the lovely peak of her rosebud nipples as they hardened in arousal and reaction to his touch. His eyes traveled further south over the tight, smooth, muscular abdomen to the exciting flare of her hips and the dip down to the delightful triangle between her delicious thighs.

He noticed that she had shaved herself clean and wondered if Donna had read another "article" to her. Not that he minded in the least. It gave him more to feast his eyes on. As he continued down her legs, he heard her groan out for him to wash her arms.

Kal complied, caressing down her neck and shoulder, then continued down, first one arm then the other, working the muscles gently.

Diana sighed out her pleasure, opened her eyes and adoringly demanded that he turn his attention to her back. She knew exactly what he would do and she didn't want to wait anymore.

Kal turned her floating body so that her right side was closest to him. Leaning over her, with both arms under her he began kneading her neck, shoulders and upper back. His face and more importantly, his mouth was just above her pert breasts.

She moaned softly at the feel of his large, strong gentle hands massaging her back and his hot breath caressing the sensitive and excited skin of her nipples and breasts. "I need you to use that wonderful mouth of yours," Diana instructed huskily.

Kal complied, turning Diana's soft moans into tortured groans as he trapped one sensitive nipple between his lips and sucked tenderly. He moved away from her nipple and traveled down into the valley between her breasts, peppering her with wet kisses. He traveled up the other breast trapping her other nipple.

Diana's body tensed. She arched her back trying to push her breast deeper into his attentive mouth. Kal helped her by pushing her up to himself. He felt her body tighten. Her breath caught, and then she was consumed in an uncontrollable tremble as Kal's attentions took her over the edge for the first time of the evening.

Kal continued to caress and massage her back, peppering her sensitive breasts with soft kisses as she slowly came down from her high.

Diana opened her eyes. Her face glowed and her eyes shone. "I want you to wash my legs and my feet now," she breathed.

"Your wish is my command, Beautiful," Kal answered huskily, as he placed one more soft, kiss on each of her flawless breast. His desire and need for her painfully obvious.

His hands traveled down to the curve of her lower back massaging his way to her perfect buttocks.

He watched as a contented smile slowly formed on Diana's face while he worked the round muscles of her rear end. He continued traveling, down to her thighs in a long, gentle, stroking caress. He could see that she was struggling to stay in control. He knew that his touch was coaxing her to end her game early and surrender herself to him completely. He hoped that she wouldn't give in too quickly. He wanted to see what kind of game she had in mind.

Keeping her body perpendicular to his own, he let his hands and fingers dance down to her knees, to her calves, ankles and feet. His face was just inches above her delicious delta. He breathed her in, then leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across her soft mound.

Diana cried out at his intimate kiss and clutched at his back. He continued caressing her legs as he deepened the kiss. Diana's legs parted involuntarily, opening herself to her husband's expert mouth. She caressed his back and head but in a husky whisper begged, "Not yet, Kal. Take me to bed."

Kal stopped and smiled to himself. It looked like the punisher and the punishee were a little more muddled now. He scooped her up in his arms and made to leave the pool.

"I changed my mind," Diana sighed, staring into his eyes. "I want you to have a taste of your dinner here in the pool before you take me to bed."

Kal stood her up, grabbing her buttocks with his right hand and tangling his left hand in her thick raven locks he crushed her to him and kissed her breathless. "Open your legs," he commanded hoarsely. He was struggling for control now, but he knew it was part of what Diana wanted.

Diana complied, not wanting to wait anymore.

Kal slide his right hand down to her delicious center and assaulted her sex with his knowing fingers. He waited until she was bucking against his hand, then stopped. Placing both hands between her legs he scooped her up so that her beautiful rear end rested at the curve of his elbows, her slender back supported by his forearms and large hands. He lifted her higher, his arms almost straight. Diana's slide further down his muscular arms, her legs spread wide over either of his broad shoulders. She was open for him, just centimeters from his mouth.

Kal Breathed in her scent once again then kissed each of her outer lips softly. Diana writhed in his arms. "Now, Kal." It was both a whispered command and a tortured request.

"So I half permithin to thart now?" Kal asked, his mouth full and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yesss!" Diana hissed desperately. "Stop talking," she begged as she struggled to push against him.

Kal didn't make her wait anymore.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He buried his face in her soft delicious mound. Caressing her outer folds with his mouth, he deepened the intimate kiss.

Diana arched her back. She was lost in the sensations Kal was giving her. When Kal licked her from her wet entrance to her sensitive, erect bud, Diana began bucking in earnest. Her moan became a gasp, her body tensed, and then with a strangled cry she shuddered as her release overtook her.

It took Diana a moment to recover. She opened her eyes and gazed, glassily down at him. She smiled weakly, and in almost a purr said, "Take me to bed now. You can finish your dinner there."

Kal floated into the air and without changing his hold or the position they were in flew her to the bedroom and landed with her gently on the bed.

Kal began to kiss his way up her tight abdomen, his hands sliding down her back to caress the perfect curves of her buttocks.

Diana placed her hands on his head. "Again," she commanded sweetly.

Kal smiled, looking at her tenderly, "With pleasure, Love."

Kal dipped his head down again. Diana moaned softly and her legs trembled involuntarily as Kal brought her closer to her next release.

Kal was in heaven. The taste and smell of Diana was enough to drive him crazy, and he loved the way Diana's body responded to him.

He penetrated her tight warmth with his tongue, vibrating it gently while he placed a thumb on her highly sensitive bud and pressed it firmly.

Diana cried out as she felt her climax tear through her.

Kal continued his attentions.

Not having completely come down from her last high, Diana was again transported into another heavenly bliss. She was gripping the sheets with one hand and Kal's hair with the other pulling him against her as hard as she could as she ground herself into his attentive mouth.

Collapsing on the bed she sighed happily. Staring at Kal through half closed lids she said breathlessly, "There's one more thing I want to do before you take me."

Kal looked at her curiously, "Is this another one of Donnas' idea's?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Not really. She said that Powergirl walked in on Kator and Shayera doing this last week. She said that they were so close to being done that they didn't notice her and that they would not have been able to stop even if they had." Diana's chest was heaving but she was beaming.

"So what would you like me to do, Love?" Kal continued caressing her thighs and kissing her lovely stomach.

Diana sighed happily, "I want you to lie on your back."

Kal gave the lower part of her breast one last kiss and complied, lying down on his back, "I think I'm going to like this."

"Yes you are. I want you to let yourself go. We both know that if you climax, you'll be ready to go again in seconds. So don't be stingy with me," Diana ordered with a happy, mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Kal lay on his back wondering what exactly Diana had in mind. He was not long in waiting. Diana crawled over to his head. She sat back on the crumpled white sheets looking down the length of his large, muscular body admiringly.

She sighed happily. She loved how beautiful her husband's body was. Every inch was well muscled and toned. She stared with hunger at his powerful, wide chest and at his tremendous arousal.

Diana took a deep breath. She felt ready again. She marveled at the powerful desire and need that Kal so easily awakened in her. She felt that her sexual appetite was often insatiable. She was thankful that her Kal never denied her, and that he could and did always please her until she was satisfied.

Bending down, Diana peppered Kal's forehead, eyes, nose, chin and mouth with little kisses. She moved to one ear and nibbled on an earlobe. "I love how you make me feel and what you just did to me, Kal," she whispered huskily.

Kal turned his head and kissed her tenderly on the neck. "Anything to make my lovely princess happy," he answered her sincerely. He groaned as Diana continued moving down to his neck and chest.

She placed little wet kisses all over his wide and thickly muscled chest. She stopped at one nipple and trapped it with her teeth, giving it a gentle tug. She was rewarded by a loud groan as he reached up and began to caress her back.

Kal closed his eyes and basked, for a few seconds, in the electrifying sensations Diana was producing in him through her ministrations. Then he opened his eyes and found himself staring at her lovely, firm and pert breasts. They dangled deliciously over his mouth begging for attention.

Kal did not make them beg any longer. Still caressing her back he trapped an erect nipple in his lips and sucked gently and generously on the sensitive bud. He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from his beautiful wife. He moved over to her other nipple repeating the attention he had just given the first. He received the same reaction. He smiled to himself. He loved spoiling Diana and satisfying her every desire.

Diana stayed in the same position for a few more seconds enjoying the sensations that Kal was producing in her with his expert mouth. She felt the incredible pleasure she was receiving in her nipples travel down through her body to her core and flooding her soft center.

She traveled on down to his tight and perfectly sculpted abdomen continuing to pepper him with wet kisses. She bumped her cheek against his wonderful erection. She kissed the tip, lapping up the glistening pearl of love that adorned it. She heard Kal gasp.

With a happy smile she looked between their bodies at his face. He had a tortured look of ecstasy. Her knees were on either side of his head, her wet sex hovered tantalizingly over his face.

"I want you to make love to me with that wonderful mouth of yours one more time," she whispered softly as she set herself down on his generous and waiting mouth. He had her heading deliciously to the edge as soon as his lips and tongue made contact with her soft center.

Diana closed her eyes and moaned out her pleasure for a few seconds, then, fighting for self control she opened her eyes and her mouth and took in the tip of Kal's erection. She felt him buck involuntarily as the warmth of her mouth encircled him.

It thrilled her that she could return the favor to him.

Kal was bucking and groaning. The feeling was incredible. They had never tried this before. Whatever Donna was feeding Diana he was very grateful for it.

He forgot what he was doing for a moment as he lost himself to the sensations that Diana was producing in him, then remembering himself began to lavish her sweet wet center with vigor while at the same time caressing her back and kneading the muscles of her beautiful rear. He instantly had her bucking and grinding.

They were both moaning nonstop as they pleasured one another. Diana felt that she was about to snap. She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening, her body began to spasm and tremble but she forced herself to continue loving Kal. She felt him tighten in her right hand and felt his erection swell, stiffen and buck even more if it were possible. Just as she went over the edge Kal groaned and exploded.

Eventually, when they were both capable of speech, Diana moved to lay along side him. She whispered, "Kal. That was incredible! We have to start doing that regularly. I'm so sorry I've never done that for you before."

Kal answered her between kisses. "Yes…that was incredible…and we will do it whenever…you want. You won't…get any complaints…from me, but you don't have to apologize for anything. You have always…taken very good care of my… needs."

Diana was beaming, "So you like your...dinner so far? Kal! You are ready again! I think I am as well. I want… you to be on… top and I do not want you to hold… back.

Kal rolled Diana underneath him. She spread her legs for him and he entered her intoxicating warmth smoothly. Diana wrapped her long lithe legs around his waist and her strong, slender arms around his neck as he began to thrust into her powerfully and vigorously.

Kal dipped his head down and captured her beautiful mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Diana responded with equal passion and sweetness. They broke their kiss and Kal raised himself up on his hands as he increased his pace.

Diana was cooing and moaning uncontrollably. She rose up, grasped Kal's steel hard rear end in her hands and suckled his chest as he pounded into her. Once again she felt herself spinning towards another blissful explosion. She cried out her pleasure as her strong muscles tightened and gripped him, coaxing him to come along with her.

Kal groaned as he felt her spasm around him and with a final thrust, he buried himself in her and let go.

They were both panting and smiling happily into each other's eyes.

"You are wonderful, Kal," Diana whispered lovingly.

Kal kissed her tenderly. "I'm glad you think so, but not near as wonderful as you."

She touched him and discovered, to her delight, that he was still rigid. "Let's make love again. I want to be on top this time."

"Your wish is my command, your Highness." Kal grinned as he rolled her on top of himself, "You know, dinner turned out really nice. I think I could live off of this the rest of my life, I would just need to get a little sun now and again, but other than that, I see absolutely no problem with the change in diet."

Diana was staring down at him adoringly. "You know this was supposed to be punishment for you letting my sister, Lois and Jimmy see my panties. But you somehow turned it around on me and made me beg you. My sisters were right. All men are evil. Especially the quiet ones that grow up on farms and become reporters and fly and have all the powers of the gods. All that kind wants is to make their wives never want to get out of bed again."

Kal chuckled, "You have uncovered my master plan. But it is too late for you. I have total control of your weak and impressionable mind. Even knowing what I am about to do to you, you are still helpless and unable to get off me, much less out of bed."

Diana began to move over him. "No, I am far from helpless. I willingly surrender to this evil mind control of yours so that others will not have to suffer the horrible humiliation of being trapped in your bed."

Kal held himself still, allowing Diana to find her own pace and rhythm. He ran his hands gently along the beautiful curves of her body, stroking and caressing her. their eyes were locked. "Yes, that is what they all have said. Whatever makes you feel like you're in control. But I must say that I appreciate your sacrifice for the greater good. You are a true champion and well, you also smell and taste fantastic."

Diana giggled and then moaned. She could feel the end coming quickly for her. She closed her eyes and said, "Shhh. Stop talking so much and finish your dinner."

Kal stopped talking and grasped her lovely, round cheeks. He helped her speed up her rhythm as she rode him. wetly and loudly. Soon Diana was slamming down on him as hard and as fast as she could. She was moaning his name half of the time and just moaning the other half.

When she exploded, it was the loudest she had been all day. Her muscles squeezed and milked him, coaxing and begging him to join her in ecstasy. Kal moved her up and down his length a few more times, then slammed her down one last time as he joined her in bliss.

Diana collapsed on top of him panting again. She peppered his chest and face with loving kisses.

"I do not believe I can go on a moment more. You have completely drained me," she complained happily. She laid her head on his chest, still straddling him, still connected. I want to fall asleep like this, with you in me. That way, when I wake up we can make love again tonight," she murmured. Her eyes were already closed.

"I love the idea. Sweet dreams, my Diana Beautiful," Kal kissed her forehead and lightly caressed her back, rear and thighs.

"Mmm hmmm," Diana responded. She was already asleep.

Back at the Daily Planet Jimmy couldn't figure out why the inside of his camera looked like it had been burned.


End file.
